


Missing scene for Damaged Goods

by BiP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s14e11 Damaged Goods, Gen, Missing Scene, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 21:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiP/pseuds/BiP
Summary: This is the part of Dean & Donna's conversation at the burger joint that we didn't get to see. I hope you enjoy, Kingstoken.





	Missing scene for Damaged Goods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingstoken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/gifts).



Donna points a french fry at Dean. "Riding around with Michael in your head - I’m just saying, all that, it can’t be easy, you know?"

He shrugs. "Well… I’ll make it through, okay? That’s all we can do, right?"

"Riiiight." She's not buying it. 

"Look, Donna, I know I'm trying to put you off talking about me. And I'm sorry. But this is just too big, and the more I think about it the harder it gets-" Dean breaks off, and makes a face, rubbing his temple.

"Hey, Dean, you don't gotta.." Donna starts, but he waves her away, smiling in a way that's almost a grimace. 

"I know I don't. Which is why I'm keeping it light. But I also gotta tell you before I go, Donna - I'm real proud of you."

"What? Why in the world would you-"

"I'm serious, here. You're amazing now, as a hunter - strong and smart and hell, you've got a better weapons collection than I do, almost. But I thought you were amazing before, back at Canyon Valley."

She tries again to interrupt him, and he just barrels right over her. 

"You were a ray of freakin' sunshine even after you found out what was going on with that pishtaco, and you were making changes for yourself, not just for some guy, and you shared your doughnuts with me. And you know I always appreciate a good doughnut." He laughs, lightening the mood a little bit, or trying to. "Anyway, I couldn’t come through town without seeing my D-train, so thanks for meeting me." 

He wraps her in a hug, and she hugs back as hard as she can, to try tell him how much he means and that he doesn't have to do this alone. 

When he's gone, she calls Mary immediately.


End file.
